Consequences and Reward
by AlphaSprout
Summary: Eric must accept the consequences of not being there for Sookie but allowing Bill to go in his place. POV for Eric, Sookie Bill and Jason.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and it will be a short one but it will become more mature in the next few chapters.

I had issues trying to publish the first chapter and the wrong version was submitted. I do not have a beta.

I own nothing so far all characters belong to the copy right author., Ms. Harris.

Chapter 1 – Consequences

She needed him desperately tonight. She called and begged him to come be with her. It was not a matter of life or death but she needed him emotionally and physically to be there with her and hold her to make all her fears disappear. He felt through the bond how needy and insecure she was feeling. It was a miracle that she functioned so well after everything she had been through.

Unfortunately, it was another night where he had to do his duties and he had appointments that he could not cancel. He felt so bad about it. He felt like he was letting her down again but he had a job to do and he could not look incompetent or weak. So, he made a call that he dreaded and sent Bill Compton to sit with her. He knew Bill would be there for her and had been there for her when he could not. Bill loved her but he lost her and he knew that Bill would not cross any lines with his wife. However, He was going to make sure that he was able to get to her before dawn.

In less than an hour he could feel her relax. He was bored to tears with his appointments and only wanted them to finish. He had to entertain a representative from the King of Mississippi and answer questions about his wife. He knew everyone wanted her especially for her telepathy. He had so many offers for her but she was his life and he would never part with her. He would fight to his final death for her.

Finally he was able to leave and fly to her. He could feel that she was asleep.

When he arrived at the old farm house he unlocked the door and wend straight to the bedroom but was shocked at what he saw. Compton was laying in the bed with his arms around her and she was cuddled up to him. He started to get mad but he knew that nothing had happened and he was only doing what was asked. He laid down in the bed and started to pull her away from Compton but she started getting aggitated in her sleep yelling "No" several times. Compton just shrugged. He just curled up next to wife and held on to her. He thought it was a really good thing that he had made the bedroom light tight a while back.

While he laid there he thought about what had lead to this situation. He knew that really wasn't anyone to blame. He had send Compton in his stead and knew that she would always have a place in her heart for her first love. Compton had shown his love and loyalty to her many times over.


	2. Sookie's Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights and main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

This story has been inspired by many SVM Fanfic stories I have read but it is hopefully all my own. I have no beta so all mistakes belong to me.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Sookie's Day<p>

She woke up to the quiet of the farm house feeling very alone. She missed having a house full of people but today she missed her Gran more than anything. She knew that she didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life and he had offered for her to move in with him multiple times but she couldn't stand the thought of her family home sitting empty.

Her next thought was that if she was in Shreveport she would be able to wake up with Eric even though he would be dead to the world. At this moment that's exactly where she longed to be.

She got ready and drove to work parking in the back lot and entering through the back door. She immediately started to enter Sam's office to put her purse away only to notice him talking to a brown haired woman who was thinking how yummy he looked. Sam looked up and smiled at Sookie. He motioned her to enter. She walked over to put her purse away only to trip over the ladies' purse. The smug feeling that came over the woman concerned Sookie. Sam asked "Cher are you alright?" Sookie said she was and the woman thought she should watch where she was going but also go a hint of something else but couldn't get all of it. Sam introduced the "lady" as the newest Merlot's waitress and said that she would be training with Sookie today. "Sookie I'd like you to meet Barbara JoAnne Larsberg who just moved to this area". Sookie had on her emergency smile since she was very wary of this woman and replied "Pleased to meet ya". The lady spoke up and said "Please call me Jo". They all walked out of the office together heading up to the bar. It was quiet with only a few customers in there.

Sookie went over the routine, the tables, ordering, side work and other things to make learning this job a little easier. Jo was thinking that she knew how to be a waitress and didn't need anyone especially Sookie to tell her how.

A male in his mid to late 30's came in and sat at the bar. Jo ran up and hugged him. Jo thought she would introduce Augie to Sookie. Jo motioned Sookie to come over and said "Sookie this is my brother Augie". Sookie greeted him and said it was nice to meet him then walked to greet another customer.

Augie told Jo that Sookie was hot and Jo suggested that he should ask her out. Sookie walked behind the bar and serve Augie and a regular customer. As she sat his drink in front of him, his hand found hers as he asked her out for a date. Her emergency smile came on since she could hear him thinking how much he'd like to see her tits bouncing while she was riding him. She thanked him for the offer but informed him she was not interstested since she was currently in a relationship. Sookie hurried away quickly.

Jo walked up to see Augie frowning and asked what happened. He explained the encounter and the customer next to him started laughing. "Crazy Sookie Stackhouse ain't got no man. Nobody round here would want her for anything other than a good time or a night of fun but if he were to get lucky I would strongly recommend wearing protection because who knows if any of her offspring would end up crazy like her. Hell, a while back she dated Vampire Bill for a while but even he dumped her and upgraded. As far as anyone around here knows she's been single ever since. Sam used to seem to have a crush on her but he moved on too."

Jo got mad that she had the nerve to turn down her brother and lied about being in a relationship. So the crazy girl was either a liar or plain delusional. Jo went to confront Sookie about turning her brother down. Sookie could hear her thoughts from across the room and was starting to get really aggravated at this new woman. Jo walks up to her and says "So why did you lie to my brother? What is he not good enough for the likes of you?" Sookie turned around and looked the woman in the face and replied: "Not that it is any of your business but I am married and it would not be appropriate for me to go out with anyone else." Jo just starts laughing realizing that Sookie is in fact delusional. "So, Sookie if you are married where is your wedding ring? Where is your supposed husband? What is his name? It seems awfully coincidental that no one seems to know you are married or that you have even had a boyfriend in a long time" Sookie just wanted to get away from her but replied "As I stated earlier, it is really none of your business". As Sam was heading up towards the bar he noticed that Sookie seemed very upset, she told him that she was going outside to take a break. He told her that was fine since it was so slow and to take her time.

Jo has decided she can't stand Sookie now and decides that she is going to get rid of her. Sam reaches the bar and Jo comes up to him. "Sam, I'm very concerned about working here and about you". Sam replies "What are you concerned about?" Jo starts in about Sookie turning her brother down and then what the customer told them. "Can you believe she had the audacity to say that she was married? I am concerned about working with someone I can't trust especially a liar."

Sam starts to understand why Sookie walked out. "Jo, she is right it really is none of your business but Sookie is in fact married and has been for a while to a very influential man. Sookie is my best friend and I trust her with my life, my possessions and my secrets because she has been here all these years and has never let me down nor has she ever lied to me. Furthermore, Sookie nor her husband are people not to be messed with." Jo retorts "What kind of person would marry her and why don't the people around here know about it? Why isn't she wearing a wedding ring? Is he so poor that he can't afford one? Or is he embarrassed to be married to her?" Sam started to get angry and looked at her and replied "For being new you are sure nosy and sticking your nose and your opinions where they don't belong nor are they welcome. The kind of man who would marry her is a very smart and lucky man. As to reason people don't know about her marriage and her not wearing a ring is completely between Sookie and her husband and no business or yours, mine or anyone else's. You will do good if you stick to your job and keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong. Just remember I will always be on Sookie's side."

Jo couldn't believe what she just heard. Now she was really curious about this supposed "marriage". Jo realized that it might be harder to get rid of Sookie if she and Sam were that close but it wasn't going to stop her from trying. Jo looked around noticed a new set of people had seated themselves.

Jo walked up and greeted a new table who unbeknownst to her had over heard her conversation with Sam. She sauntered up to the table full of men and asked what she could do for them. One of them replied "We couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Sam. Sookie is a very trust worthy person and definitely not a liar. However, her brother would do anything to pawn Sookie off so that she would no longer be his "responsibility". Not that he takes care of her at all. However, I do know she has taken a lot of time off over the last few years for a second job in Shreveport. It is entirely possible that she could live a different life over there and even have a boyfriend or husband that no one here is aware of." Jo just stood there looking at him. "Now, if you will run along and get Sookie so she can take our order we would appreciate it". Jo was fuming now. Sookie had to go. No one was going to lie to her or make a fool out of her or her brother.

Sookie had actually walked back in and stayed around the corner hearing the conversation with Sam and then with the customers. She tried to reinforce her shields but Jo was almost screaming at her. The rest of the day Jo tried tripping her, bumping into Sookie and spilling things on her. The one time she did manage "trip" Sookie the tray "accidentally" hit Jo in the back of the head as she was falling. Jo thought if Sookie really has a husband and job in Shreveport then why is she still here working? Jo's thoughts were unfortunately along the same lines as Sookie's, she was wondering what was she still doing working here and putting up with all of the nasty thoughts or attitudes where only a small handful of people truly appreciated her.

At one point when Jo had spilled mustard on Sookie for the second time she had had enough. Sookie pulled her to the side and explained "Jo, I know what you are trying to do and you can forget about it. This petty crap of trying to trip me, spilling things on me and trying to make me drop my tray does not go on here. You need to grow up or find another job. All I have to do is go to Sam and you will no longer work here. I'm not trying to get rid of you but I will no longer stand for you acting this way." Jo noticed Sam around and corner and said "Sookie, I have no idea what you are talking about. I can't believe that you are threatening my job on my first day when I am just trying to learn." Sookie said "Sam, you can come out from around the corner now" Turning to Sam she stated "I'm going to let know I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I think you need to find someone else to train her tomorrow and keep her off my shift." Sookie then walked back out to check on the customers.

Sam just shook his head at Jo. "I warned you that I would be on Sookie's side. She has taken a lot from the local townspeople over the years but there is no excuse from you. Did I mention that when I am not around that Sookie is in charge of the place so she has every right to threaten your job? But she asked you to stop before she had to do something. I am not happy with the way you have treated her and the things you have said about her. I will give you another chance tomorrow since I am giving Sookie the day off. If you can work well with others then you can continue working here but again I'm going to warn you that Sookie is not someone you want to mess with."

Jo was being indignant pulling her self up straight trying to look innocent by stating "Sam, I can't believe that you are taking her word over mine. I haven't done anything to her today. I can't help if your crazy girl is clumsy too." Sam had enough "Jo, I think you need to go home now. I will give you another chance tomorrow but you are on thin ice."

Sam explained that he had sent Jo home and that he was giving Sookie the day off tomorrow. Sookie thanked him told him that it wasn't only Jo that she was considering no longer working there. She told Sam that she loved him but he was the only reason she stayed since she really didn't need the money as much as the rest of the waitress did. Sam knew that she was eventually going to leave and she made a lot more money working in Shreveport using her gift so he didn't blame her.


	3. Sookie's Evening

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights and main characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

This story has been inspired by many SVM Fanfic stories I have read but it is hopefully all my own. I have no beta so all mistakes belong to me.

I promise the Lemons/Citrus will be coming in chapter 4 or 5.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Sookie's evening<p>

It was almost dark when Eric called her on her way home. "Lover, I have felt all sorts of feelings go through our bond today even during my rest."

"Eric I have had such a horrible day and I really need to be with you and talk to you." "Sookie, I can't come to you tonight because I have important guests coming but you are welcome to come join me."

Sookie politely told him no since he would be too busy to spend time with her and would be forced to endure sitting in his booth alone and after the day she had she did not think she could take listening to the fangbangers there at the bar thinking about Eric. She told him with her luck one of the guest would end up taking an inappropriate interest in her and try to steal her away.

Eric replied "That will not happen. You are MINE. My bonded and MY wife. No one will take you or come between us".

"Eric that is the reason I need to talk to you. I have something important that I want to talk to you about regarding our relationship and I really want to take care of it tonight so we can get on with our lives".

That made Eric stop and wonder if she was going to try to leave him but there was no way he was going to let her go. He concentrated on her the feelings coming through the bond from her and the predominate feelings were: loneliness, despair, resolve, anger and hurt. "Lover, if I could change my plans I would but I can not get away with blowing these people off for you if I could but I just can't. I informed you of this evening well in advance and have repeatedly requested that you join me. There will be very little time if any that I would have to leave you alone in the bar. Please reconsider and then we can have our talk. Otherwise we can have it over the phone now."

Sookie thought about going to see him but she just couldn't face any more people. She took a deep breath and said "I just can't deal with anyone else tonight. I really need you now and we need to talk but it will have to wait. I will talk to you later." Eric was disappointed that he couldn't go to her and that she refused to join him.

Arriving back at the farm house from her horrific day at work Sookie decided that she wasn't in the mood to cook so she opens the refrigerator to find that all of her left overs were gone and so was the beer. Just for curiosity she checked the panty to find out that most of her canned goods were gone along with the two extra cases of beer. On her kitchen table she found a note from Jason saying that he needed to talk to her it was important that she call him as soon as she got home.

Sookie picked up the phone and called Jason where he invited himself over for dinner. After her day she really didn't want to deal with Jason tonight not to mention having to cater to him.

She remembered she had some thawed pork chops in the refrigerator. Thank goodness that Jason only seemed to take cooked food or easy to make canned goods. So she decided on fried pork chops and potatoes. However, she refused to go to the store to get any more beer.

When he arrived at her house he headed straight for the refrigerator for a beer and got angry when there wasn't any for him. He turned to Sookie who was standing at the stove and shouted "Sook, you knew I was coming for dinner. You know you should have gone to the store to me some beer" Sookie replied with her spatula in her hand "Jason, I have plenty of beverages to offer you. I worked all day and on top of that I had a horrible day at work only to come home to find my fridge and pantry had been raided and a note saying that you needed to speak to me. You invited yourself over for dinner along with the knowledge that you emptied all the beer out of this house. If you wanted beer you should have brought some back or stopped at the store on your way here to replace what you took."

Jason felt that she was being ungracious and called her out on it. "Sook, you know that Gran raised you better than that. You should always get what your guest wants to drink. Especially, the man of the family." She rolled her eyes at him and retorted "Gran taught me to take care of my guests by offering them a drink and putting them at ease. A family member who lets himself in, takes what he wants and expects things is not a guest so your argument is not valid. Do you think Gran would have gone to the store to buy you more beer if you cleaned her out? Dinner will be served in 20 minutes, if you want beer with your dinner then I would suggest this would be the time for you to go get it."

Jason couldn't understand what has gotten in to her. As a woman in his family it is her place to cook for him. "Fine but I'll need money to cover my gas, wear and tear on my truck so $150 should be enough to cover everything or you could just give me your bank card." He finally looked over at what she had in the skillet and said "Why didn't you make me steak? You know how I love steak and I know you have some because I saw it in the freezer."

Sookie ignored his request for money and questioned him about the missing items from her pantry. He said that he was running low on groceries. She pointed out that he should have asked her first but he replied that he didn't need to since they were family and he was the head of the family so what was hers was his also. Since all the supes had pointed that that an unmarried sister was his responsibility to look after.

She wondered what he was up to since she noticed he was repeating family, responsibility and head of the family a little to much for her comfort. She remembered when he tried that crap with Gran about being the "man of the family" and Gran shut him down fast and hard.

After dinner was served Jason got around to why he wanted to speak with her so urgently. He wanted to start a business and needed start up money and capital. Apparently it was a limited time rare opportunity. She wanted to know the details such as what kind of business, did they have a business plan and how long it was expected before he would make a profit. He told her not to worry her pretty little head about such details.

He asked how much she had saved back and she refused to give him exact amount by saying that she had enough. So she asked him "How much do you have in your savings" Jason tilted his head back and replied "Hell Sook, I don't have any savings that's what family is for". It occurred to her that as far as he knew she was the only family he had left.

Next he had the audacity to suggest she ask Eric for the money since he was her husband which she refused to do replying that if he wanted to borrow money from Eric he could ask Eric himself.

She asked him if she had the money how long he expected it would be before he paid her back if she were to loan him any money but he ignore the question and went on to suggest that they sell her house and she could come live with him and pay him rent. She went off on him and wanted to know why she had to sell her house since it had been in the family for generations and his had not. His reasoning was that he would marry again some day and her house was half his. She reminded him that when Gran died their parents house became solely his house and the farm became hers and further more if he were to ever marry again and have children that he should want to be able to keep the family farm in the family. He could sell his house and come to live here pay her rent or he could go live with one his buddies or whores.

She was not going to sell her house nor give him her savings to start up what ever harebrained scheme he was thinking about. He also suggested that she could go live with Eric after they disposed of the farm. She was thinking that maybe she needed to change the locks so he didn't come in and start selling off her stuff. Jason was never going to learn because there were never any consequences for him. She was always expected to clean up his messes and get him out of trouble.

Jason stood up and said "I am the man of this family and I already told them I would do this and there is an appraiser coming out to look at the farm tomorrow morning besides you owe me". Sookie inquired "And how exactly do I owe you?" Jason said for getting him involved in the supes stuff. Sookie reminded him that 1st she met Eric trying to clear his name for murder and he got himself in the were trouble by chasing a woman that she tried to steer him away from so if anything he owes her. She told him he had better get on the phone and start making calls because she was not going to participate in his scheme and she adamant that was not going to loose her home. Jason came back with it was her fault that Gran had died. She reminded him that it was his friend and co-worker that killer her and the only reason she was hanging with Bill Compton at first was to help Jason. "What if we set up a contract with some supes for them to be able to use your disability. They always seem to pay real well for that" Jason had finally made Sookie snap by referring to her being broken or disabled.

Sookie took a deep breath and began her tirade that Jason had coming to him for years, "Okay, Jason lets get a few things out in the open, you ONLY come around when you want or need something. You EXPECT me to cook and feed you which is NOT my responsibility nor do you replace the items you take from my car, house or shed. You are NOT the man of MY family nor are you the oldest, if you remember we are dealing with supes now, as you were so kind to remind me as if I could forget, I am MARRIED to Eric who is over a 1000 years older than you. You have NEVER been there for me and everyone has always gone out of their way to get or keep YOU out of trouble. It was only by Gran's encouragement that I went with Bill to Shreveport the first time or I would not have done it. Maybe you wouldn't have as many issues if you learned to think with your brain and learn to keep you dick in your pants. You have never had to face any consequences because we always bailed you out or used my "disability" to help you. It's funny how my "disability" is the greatest thing to you if it helps you out in some way. You might also have money if you weren't obsessed with your vehicle and didn't waste the remainder of your money on booze and whores. You have a full time job but just stated that you don't have a saving's because that was my job to give you money. You are trying to force me to give you money that you do not deserve because it is not YOURS for what ever idea you have now and you won't even give me any of the details. You just presume that I'm going to do what you want because for some delusional reason you think you are entitled. Now get out of MY house and I do not want to see you or hear from you again. IF you do try to take my house, take anything from my house or bother me about this again I will call my HUSBAND and he will make sure you won't do this again." She slammed the door as he walked out and leaned against it thinking boy did it feel good.


	4. Evening's aftermath

Eric POV

After his conversation with Sookie he called Bill Compton to go watch over her. He knew she might need a friend and Bill would be more than happy to help her out. Eric knew Bill had never stopped loving Sookie and doubted that he ever would but he was loyal to her and that was all that counted right now. Sookie needed someone and he couldn't be there for her. It was now well after dark and Eric's guests were about to arrive. Eric could feel Sookie's emotions of hurt, annoyance and then extreme anger so he called Sookie's cell phone and then the house phone but no one answered so he called Bill Compton to find out what was happening. The call went to voice mail which agitated him.

Bill's POV

Bill was already outside of Sookie's house when he felt his phone vibrate. He had gotten the call from Eric that Sookie might need a friend to talk to and since Eric was busy Bill was more than happy to fill that position. Maybe she would get tired of Eric never being there for her and come back to him. Bill had arrived just after dinner as Jason started asking for and then demanding money from Sookie. He stayed outside and listened but didn't want to interfere unless Jason tried to hurt her again. Bill had never been so proud of Sookie as he heard her tell Jason off and tell him everything that someone should have said and done to him years ago. He would love to be a fly on the wall if Sookie did call Eric regarding curbing Jason's behavior or if Jason was stupid enough to go to Eric for money. Bill heard Sookie throwing Jason out so he headed back towards the cemetery and his house to check his messages.

He heard Sookie's house phone ring and then felt his own phone vibrate so he stepped back toward the woods and dialed Eric's number. Eric seeing it was Bill calling back answered "Why the hell didn't you pick up when I called you?" Bill replied "Well, I was busy watching out for Sookie and making sure nothing happened. Eric I am so proud of Sookie right now. She told off her brother, threw him out of the house and threatened to send you after him. I'm standing in the woods right now but I'm about to head back over to her house to see if she needs company."

Bill walked back over and knocked on the door. Sookie, opened the door not looking to see who was there before she answered the door. She was crying and fell into Bills arms. He held her until she calmed down enough to talk.

Sookie explained about her day at work where she endured a new waitress who took a shine to Sam and at times was an even louder broadcaster than Amelia. The things that spewed forth from her mind were mostly along the lines of malice and harassment. How Jo spilled things on her, tried to trip her, and decided she wanted to get rid of her mostly due to the fact that she turned down a date with Jo's brother. How Jo thought she was a liar and how a customer told her that she was crazy and no man would want her. "Bill she made her feel worthless and unwanted all over again like nothing had changed over the years. I'm just so lonely and I'm tired of all the local townspeople making me feel like this. I feel so unappreciated and I have to hear what they are thinking if my shields slip. I don't know how much longer I can take it." Then she explained what happened with her brother and it then the realization hit her "Oh My. Bill, I can't believe I just did that. I bet Gran is probably rolling over in her grave at what I just did to Jason."

Bill exclaimed "Sweetheart, you are not worthless or unwanted. You are special and very loved. You can't let some white trash woman affect you like this. You know you don't have to continue to work for the shifter if you don't want to."

He took an unnecessary breath and continued" Do you honestly think your Gran would have given in to his request of her savings, yours savings or selling her home? Do you think coddling him all those years or continuing to do so will help him? In my time we took care of our women not our worthless men. You've heard my opinion of how Jason should have been taking care of his unmarried sister and you also know Eric agrees with me. Truthfully, no one should be taking care of you except Eric now since you are married but we won't get into that conversation if you don't want to. You shouldn't have to work or struggle any longer. Eric has more money than you could spend in a couple of life times."

Sookie checked her phone and saw that she had a missed call from Eric so she called his cellphone and then called Fangtasia where she left a message to have him call his wife.

Sookie got ready for bed and went into the the living room to be with Bill. She put her arms around him and when she fell asleep she would not let go. She would fight and cry when he would try to untangle himself from her. He gave up and carried her into her bedroom and laid down on top of the covers where she was curled into him with a death grip.


	5. Wife's call

The night was busy including a lot of extra vampires. Trina worked part time and had only been there a few weeks but had been saving herself for Eric hoping that he will find her delicious and become addicted to her. He was the only reason she took the job. Okay if she was being honest with herself it was one of the best reasons but not the only reason. She didn't see him take anyone to the back or leave with them but she really didn't think too much about it.

The phone rang and she was closest since everyone else was busy.

She answered "Good evening Fantasia the bar with a bite"

Person on the phone "May I speak to Eric please"

Trina "Eric Whom?"

Person on the phone: "The one who owns the place and sits on the throne to show himself off"

Trina: "Master is busy"

Person on the phone: "May I speak with Pam please?"

Trina: "Mistress is also busy"

Person on the phone: "Please tell Eric to call his wife. Thank you"

Trina: "Ummm. Sure" Then hangs up without saying good bye.

Another waitress. Ashley, comes over and Trina just has to tell her about the stupid call she just answered. " Can you believe some stupid bitch called here wanting to talk to the Master and expects a return phone call by saying she's his wife? She must be extremely delusional. Like I would waste the Master's time giving him that message."

Ashley replied "We get all kinds to come in or call but don't you think you should at least tell the Mistress to make sure that it's not a real call?"

Trina "He doesn't wear a wedding ring so where is this "wife" at then? Right a vampire married. Have you ever seen her or heard about him being married?"

Ashley "I know that when that blonde comes in to work or just to hang out that he rarely leaves her side and goes after anyone who tries to hit on her"

Trina "I haven't seen any blonde that he pays attention to but I need to get back to work"

Ashley goes in search of Pam and relays what just happened with Trina and the phone call. Pam let's Eric know about the call. Eric asks Pam "Do you really think she referred to herself as my wife?" Pam just shrugged but hoped that Sookie was finally coming around.

Eric and Pam go out to the floor to find Trina. Eric asks nicely "Is there a phone message that you were supposed to give me?" Trina smiled and said no that it was just some stupid bitch that is probably unstable.

Eric's fangs started to run down and gabbed her by throat and held her up the wall with her feet dangling. "I'm going to ask you again, is there a message that you need to give me?"

Trina is so shocked that she can't believe that he is over reacting over a stupid call but she tries to swallow and says "Okay, about 10 minutes go some stupid fangbanger had the nerve to ask for you by your name and when I told her you were busy then she asked for Pam by name and I told her that she was busy too. I know you have too much to do than to speak to random fangbangers."

Eric squeezed a little tighter and then asked "Is that all there was to the conversation?"

Trina barely squeaked out "NO, she told me tell tell you to call your wife. You're not married so I didn't see the point in giving you the message".

Eric's fangs were completely down and he didn't want to kill this piece of trash in front of everyone. The bar had ceased all it's activities and was watching the floor show. "You don't EVER keep a message from me. How do know that I'm not married?" He opened his hand dropping her unceremoniously onto the floor where she started rubbing her neck. Trina stammered "You don't wear a wedding ring, I've never seen anyone here with you and vampires don't tend to become attached especially to humans".

Eric looked up and look around at everyone before he answered. "Lets go over a few things first you assumed that the person on the phone is a human. Second, not that is any of your business or anyone else's but yes I have a wife who is also my bonded. Don't ever presume anything about me."

Trina "Well someone should have told me because the only reason I took the job was to get with you and hope that you would be become addicted to my blood."

Eric let out a big laugh and said "NO ONE's blood will ever be better than my wife's blood. Second, why should I need to wear a piece of jewelry when my private life is private?"

Eric thought about all the emotions that he had felt go through the bond including the emotions that came to when when he seemed to have brief wakeful periods during the day. Could it have been Sookie's emotions that woke him? What did she want to talk to him about? Has she come around and is ready to accept her place by my side as my wife?

He couldn't wait to get to her but it would still be a few more hours.


	6. Chapter 6

_I have not forgotten this story or abandoned it. Thank you to Millarca666. It's not much but just a little something to say Thank you for reading. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights and main characters belong to Charlaine Harris._

_This story has been inspired by many SVM Fanfic stories I have read but it is hopefully all my own. I have no beta so all mistakes belong to me._

Jason walked away upset that his sister had the nerve to yell at him. She should be happy that he has put up with her all these years considering her disability. He had to take a lot of ribbing from everyone growing up and still heard about it as an adult, fortunately it didn't interfere with him getting laid. It was difficult being "Crazy Sookie's Brother". She should be bending over backwards to give him what he wanted. He was the man in the family and it's not like she didn't have a place to go if she sold the farm. He willing to take her in, have her pay rent, cook and clean for him as is her place. As far as he could see this was a great solution since it was his duty to take care of her. He would figure out what to do with her when he brought women home or if he ever decided to settle down again. It was also her duty to take care of him and he was sure that Gran would have agreed. They always looked after him as they should have. The nerve of her not making him steak or going to get him beer. She was getting a little too big for her britches and he was going to have to bring her down to reality and soon. He couldn't let this deal go south.

He got his truck and headed to Merlotte's for a beer but as he got near the parking lot he changed his mind not wanting a reminder of his sister. He headed towards the Watering Hole outside of Minden to look for some new action.


End file.
